Legendary Friendships
by Kiba-kun's puppyLove
Summary: 3 friends. 2 villages. 1 war. Oneshot character death. better than summary


Legendary Friendships

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO wish I did.

* * *

Konoha had started to settle down after Orochimaru was killed. The Akatsuki was finally defeated and mostly everything was peaceful. The thoughts of the Jounin exams were exuberantly rushing through the current chuunin's minds, all except for two certain Team 7 members.

Uchiha Sasuke had been gone for about 20 years now. Everyone had attempted to find and rescue him, but he refused with force. People gave up, the only one's who were determined to find him were Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi had died in the 20-year wait. He had gone on a mission to the Suna and was caught up in a win or die battle.

So, Sakura had gone and trained with Tsunade for those years, and she had surpassed her sensei. She became the greatest medic-nin/konuichi in Konoha.

Naruto was also training with one of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. He learned very much, he also surpassed his sensei, though he was only a little bit stronger than Sakura, who still had her massive strength, due to her unbelievable chakra control, inherited from Tsunade.

From the 20 emotionally exhausting years of training, they never saw each other. Naruto had slowed down on the ramen shop visits, and Sakura had barely gone to Ino's flower shop.

The Uchiha's name was still a taboo word to them. If anyone mentioned him, they would become depressed and sometimes angry. If anyone called him a trader, they made sure that person was injured permanently. Sakura would always 'accidentally' lose control of her body and punch them with her massive strength.

One day, Tsunade, the new Hokage, had told they that they both had a mission to see what was going wrong in the Suna; it was the same mission that Kakashi was sent to, 6 years ago.

They had gone, not speaking a word to each other, hoping not to break down in an emotional attack.

* * *

After the three-day journey to the Suna, they found a lot of the place destroyed. Roaming around, the ground under them collapsed. Thinking quickly, the two decided that they had found the trouble in the Suna, they were prepared to kill. Looking up, they saw a shadowy figure starring down at them. Jumping up, the figure backed up a few steps to let them closer.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. There they were, Team 7, starring at each other with blank eyes. It was like they didn't know each other.

Sakura whispered to herself, "Sasuke..."

For the longest time, they just stood there, starring.

Naruto was speechless, but Sakura needed to say something to kill the awkward silence. She became more powerful and so did her attitude, she no longer could be pushed around.

"So this is what you've been doing for the past 20 years. Destroying the Suna." All he could do was nod.

Naruto finally spoke up, "You are aware that you killed our old sensei...correct?" And again, Sasuke nodded.

And they stood there starring.

"Do you even care!" Sakura yelled. "We've known since childhood that you could be heartless, but to knowingly kill a comrade, that's just...just..." Sakura couldn't continue, she then scoffed.

Sasuke's eyes stayed as blank as ever.

And they stood there starring.

"Well...now that you know that I did kill our old sensei...I will now have to kill you." Sakura and Naruto both looked up. "If it's a battle you want..." Naruto said letting the Kyuubi chakra consume him. "Then it's a battle you'll get." Sakura finished while tightening her black gloves.

They all drew blood and sided the red liquid on the palms of their hands. Slamming their hands on the ground, they yelled, "_Kyuichose No Jutsu_!" from there stood Gamabunta the frog boss with Naruto on his head. Katsuya the slug queen with Sakura on her head. Lastly, Manda, lead snake with Sasuke on top.

And they stood there starring.

The fight raged on. Manda wrapped itself around Gamabunta and Katsuya many times, but it failed in killing them. Finally, after many painstaking hours, the 3 old friends jumped off, leaving the animals to fight. They fought themselves.

And they stood there starring.

Sasuke was fighting two of his old friends.

Sakura, getting an angry rage towards Naruto, was fighting two of her old friends.

Naruto was only fighting one. And that was Sasuke.

They fought and fought, no sooner did they immobilize each other, which stunned Naruto, for Sakura immobilized him. They had all ran at each other, Sasuke ended up hitting Sakura with his chidori, Sakura ended up hitting Naruto with a chakra filled punch, Naruto ended up hitting Sasuke with his resangan. Though Sakura's punch did a number on Naruto.

And so they stood there starring. Naruto was now immobilized fully, while Sakura and Sasuke could still move slowly. Coming in for her final blow, Sasuke had his Chidori powering up quickly. They collided with a huge blast of smoke, leaving them laying there, the gust had smashed Naruto into a boulder, only allowing him to watch his two friends with his blurry vision.

And they lie there starring.

Sasuke was bleeding everywhere and he struggled to move.

Sakura was bleeding profusely, and could no longer move her arms and was too tired to move her legs.

Naruto was having major head trauma, bleeding from his head.

And they lie there starring.

Many days later, they all were found, dead. No one bothered to bury them in Konoha, they decided to bury them in the places they had died. They decided to let them lay in peace.

The kids were put as legends, like their sensei's, for they all were powerful, all from Konoha, all from Team 7. Even though Sasuke was 'the trader of Konoha' they later found out, he had killed Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

So they lie there, no longer starring. 3 friends in peace. 2 villages in mourning. 1 war is over.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Uhmm review please, it would be very kind of you. Ja ne--puppylove


End file.
